The present invention relates generally to the field of cleaning and more particularly to the field of parts washers.
Parts washers are well known and are often employed in the cleaning of parts that are contaminated with organic waste products such as, for example and not limitation, hydrocarbons, oils, and greases. For background and understanding, the type of parts normally being discussed as washed in a parts washer are, for example, automotive parts such as valves, pistons, transmission parts, covers, and so forth. Most conventional parts washers include a basin mounted to the top of a tank. The tank is partially filled with a mineral spirits solvent that is pumped from the tank through a conduit that discharges into the basin where the parts are washed. The mineral spirits solvent drains from the basin back to the tank for reuse. A filter is sometimes interposed in the solvent flowpath to collect organic waste products and particulates washed from the parts.
While mineral spirits are an effective cleaning solvent, there are many drawbacks to the employment of parts washers that utilize mineral spirits. For example, some mineral spirit solvents are presently classified by government regulatory agencies as hazardous materials because of their low flash point and potential health concerns Because of this classification, mineral spirits must be used, handled, and disposed of in compliance with extensive governmental regulations. Further, mineral spirits that are not properly contained can have a negative impact on the environment, and it is not uncommon for workers to have dermatitis and respiratory problems exacerbated by unprotected use of mineral spirits. Additionally, many users of mineral spirits find it necessary to dispose of used mineral spirits by having a waste disposal company pick up the used mineral spirits so that the used mineral spirits can be disposed of in compliance with the various governmental guidelines and regulations; such disposal can be expensive.
Filters are often incorporated into conventional parts washers to remove the organic waste products and particulates from the solvent. Thus, the filters eventually become saturated with tile organic waste products and particulates and therefore need to be replaced. The filters are often difficult to access and replace. Furthermore, the filters, once they have absorbed the organic waste products, are often considered a hazardous material and are therefore difficult to dispose of
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a system and method which addresses these and other related, and unrelated, problems.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises a parts washing system characterized by a cooperative interaction among a mechanical component, fluid component, and biological component. The parts washer apparatus (herein also referred to as the xe2x80x9cparts washerxe2x80x9d) of the parts washing system includes, in the preferred embodiment, a holding tank, cleaning fluid retained within the tank, microorganisms living with the cleaning fluid, a wash basin, a fluid delivery system and an in-line filter.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the wash basin is a multi-tiered basin including a sink member defining a bottom panel and a false bottom disposed above the bottom panel. The multi-tiered basin further includes a support grid and filter interposed between the false bottom and the sink member; and the false bottom, support grid, and filter are readily removable from the sink member. The tank is partially filled with the cleaning fluid and a pump and conduit assembly direct a flow of the cleaning fluid to the basin. The cleaning fluid discharged into the basin flows through a drain hole in the false bottom, through the filter and support grid, and then through a drain hole defined through the bottom panel of the sink member and cleaning fluid is then returned to the tank for reuse.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cleaning fluid includes, at least, a surfactant that functions to remove organic waste from the parts being washed. The biological component includes microorganisms that digest the organic waste. The cleaning fluid is not toxic to the microorganisms such that the microorganisms survive and reproduce within the cleaning fluid environment. The pump and conduit assembly, in addition to aiding in the removal or organic waste, functions to aerate the cleaning fluid to maintain a proper environment for the sustainment of the microorganisms. A heater, thermostat, and level control assembly function to maintain the cleaning fluid within a certain temperature range so as to aid in the removal of organic waste and maintain a proper environment for the sustainment of the microorganisms. Tile microorganisms are preferably introduced into the cleaning fluid as spores (i.e., in a dominant state). The microorganisms in spore form are preferably adhered to the filter prior to use, and released from the filter when tile cleaning fluid flows through the filter.
While the present invention is presented, for the most part, in the context of a system, the multi-tiered basin, in isolation, and the combination of the fluid component and biological component, in isolation, are each considered inventive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method, and apparatus for washing parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an xe2x80x9cenvironmentally friendlyxe2x80x9d parts washing system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to decrease the production of hazardous waste materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a parts washer that does not require frequent fluid replacement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a parts washer that breaks down organic waste into its non-contaminating components.
Still another object of the present invention is to sustain a biological component within a parts washer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a parts washer with a multi-tiered sink structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a parts washer with a readily accessible and replaceable filter.
Still another object of the present invention is to greatly reduce (or eliminate) the need for disposal of organic waste washed from parts.
Still another object of the present invention is to wash parts and recycle resultant organic waste in a closed, self contained environment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning system that does not have a toxic effect on users.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a parts washing system that does not employ a volatile and flammable cleaning fluid; whereby, contrary to that which is required for most, if not all, conventional parts washers, an automatically closing lid is not required on the parts washer of the present invention to isolate the cleaning fluid in the case of a shop fire.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading and understanding this specification, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.